A Fiery Moon
by miss.scotch-irish8642
Summary: Okay, there's a girl. And she wakes up in an unknown hotel room with a dark and mysterious man. OC's and just fantasy stuff. Might as well read it if you're not looking for anything in particular.


I want to warn you, this is absolute rubbish in my opinion. I'm not trying to improve myself in writing this, not trying to impress anyone, this is just something that popped into my head while watching an episode of Lie To Me. This is original and these are my characters. Let me know if you want more of the story, I was planning on continuing it for nobody else's sake but mine, but maybe not. Just tell me what you think.

The semi-conscious girl gazed up at the lazily circling fan through heavy-lidded eyes, trying to make sense of where she was. Last night, she was at a party… A club? She couldn't remember… A man, approaching her… Who…

Her drugged mind was too weak to fight through the blurry haze of memories. Or perhaps she just had way too much to drink, although she couldn't remember having a hangover quite like this…

Suddenly her senses registered a tall man to her right, leaning on the wall or a desk. She turned her head as much as she could and saw him to be bald, with a serious expression, and dressed in all dark clothes. Thinking of her own apparel, her leg twitched and felt the same fabric of her dress from last night, and she inwardly sighed with relief at the feeling of modesty.

They were in a hotel room. Cheap, from the looks of it, she thought, as her mind slowly grew clearer. She had been drugged. By this man? By someone else? Who would want to…

The man straightened and sauntered over to the bed. The girl was becoming more aware by the second, although her muscles were still too weak to do more than slowly stretch her out. She was lying with her head in the left bottom corner of the mattress, her body horizontal across the bed. She looked up at him, not quite conscious enough to fear him yet.

In a smooth movement, he slid his hands underneath her and gently lifted her up bridal-style. Her head was supported in the crook of his elbow and she stared at him, only having enough strength to put her hand to his chest in assurance of safety. There was no reason to be afraid of someone who was not hurting her.

Her back touched the bed again, and she realized he had brought her head up to the pillow, her body now vertical on the bed. He put his hand on the other side of her head to steady himself while his legs were placed on either side of her hips. Propping himself on his left elbow, he slowly stroked her face, and her hands trailed like butterflies on his chest.

She was pleased with his actions, as they soothed her and brought her comfort. He had closed his eyes at the touch of her fingers on his collarbone, and stroked her lips with his thumb. His head bent, and they kissed, her weak grip on his shirt tightening as much as it possibly could.

He brought his body down on hers slowly, slowly, until it pressed against her soft form. His lips trailed on her jawline but never strayed far from their original target, and one hand moved down the side of her body in such a way to earn a sigh of delight from her relaxed demeanor.

The firm but gentle movements of his virile hands brought the girl's contented state out of a haze of pleasure and into a more passionate need. With all her strength, she pushed up on him with hands weaker than a sparrow and barely got his attention, but the sudden urgency of her action caused him to sense there was something she wanted. He looked down at her with deep grey eyes, swirling with lust and concentration, and she used the last of her strength to place her hand in between her breasts and trail it down her dress.

He immediately took the neck of the fabric in his fists and tore the number all down her body until it had ripped all the way through, and his eyes darted about her exposed body, trying to take it all in at once. She was surprised to see him look back up at her, but smiled as he moved forward to press her naked breasts to his chest, taking her lips again.

The sound of clinking metal and fabric against fabric said he was removing his pants, and she tried to put more passion in her movements to match the heat she felt in her lower abdomen and the male extension poking into her thigh. His frenzy increased as well, and with one hand he lifted up her head to deepen the kiss.


End file.
